In Memoriam
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Une mort, un texte. En mémoire de ceux qui sont partis, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier sans rien dire. Fred, Tonks, Bellatrix, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape... N10: Sorts funèbres, MMcG center, Grindeldore
1. Une histoire de famille

**IN MEMORIAM**

**Note: Recueil de drabbles. Un texte, une mort (ou plus ou moins). Pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas fait les deuils de Tonks, Remus, Snape, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Tom Riddle, James, Lily... Principalement centré autour de Deathly Hallows, au cours du tome, ou après.  
**

**Quant à celui-ci, il est une réponse au Concours de Gamelles du défunt "Chicaneur" ( paix à son âme).  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Tout est à Rowling, bien sûr... Histoire se déroulant post-tome 7 ! ( Chûte n° 9 : Cours de Vol; drabble de 200 et quelques mots... )**

-------------------------------------------------------

" Trois fois rien de nos vies,  
Trois fois rien comme cette mélodie,  
Ce qu'il reste de nous deux,  
Est au creux de ma voix,  
Comme do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si, do.  
C'est une chanson en souvenir  
pour ne pas s'oublier sans rien dire

S'oublier sans rien dire... "

_Chanson triste- Carla Bruni_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Une histoire de famille****  
**

«_ Mon cher Papa, que j'aime presque autant que Maman,  
_

_Tante Mione m'a dit que je ne devrais pas te parler de ça, mais je n'ai pas trop compris ses explications... (normal, c'est tante Mione). De toute façon, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! (comme Maman quand elle mange des brownies!) On m'a dit que tu avais toi-même fait ça étant plus jeune._

_Le professeur Dubois m'est tombé dessus à la fin d'un cours de Vol, et m'a lancé, comme ça, que je "vole comme si j'avais été élevé dans un camp d'entraînement des Flaquemare". Et que ça devait être de famille (Oncle Ron n'a-t-il pas une préférance pour les Canons? Très discutable, à mon avis). Il m'a proposé le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor ! (pitié, ne sois pas _si_ étonné...) Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux quand il a déclaré ça...( non non, je t'assure, ce n'était pas une poussière. Ni un coup de vent. Ni une hallucination) (NI LE SOLEIL!) (Papa!) Les autres professeurs me regardent bizarrement aussi. Peut-être à cause de la couleur verte de mes cheveux (je plaide non coupable! C'est James!)._

_Plus sérieusement (oui, je sais...), je pense __que je vais devoir m'entraîner sérieusement, a présent, pour atteindre un meilleur niveau. Pourras tu m'aider?_

_Je t'embrasse,  
_

_Fred_

_PS : Ai-je besoin de te préciser de passer mon bonjour à Maman? _»

George eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules. Son regard bleu se perdit bien au delà du parchemin et des mots en pâtes de mouche.

La main d'Angelina, ferme autour de son bras, le ramena doucement à la réalité, au présent.

"George?

-Tout va bien. C'est... C'est Fred."

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Omnes vulnerant

**IN MEMORIAM  
**

**Si vous voulez un drabble sur un perso en particulier, n'hésitez pas à demander...**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout est à Rowling... Je lui garde rancune, pour ce coup là, et pour tant d'autres!  
**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Omnes vulnerant  
**

_Un claquement de porte dans le soir qui tombait, le silence de la demeure glacée._

_Elle aurait souhaité ne pas savoir. Ne pas être si sûre, en surface comme en profondeur, que sa fille était partie. L'avait laissée._

_"Ne pleure pas, Bébé, tout va bien se passer."_

Le petit ne cessait de crier. Les doigts d'Andromeda étaient crispés autour de ses coudes charnus, son visage plus gris que des cendres.

"Du thé?"

Kingsley tressaillit, secoua brièvement la tête en signe de dénégation. Le monde en ruine, les esprits brisés, les soldats défaits, tout perçait au travers du regard de la femme, bien plus Black que Tonks.

"Androme...

-C'est Bellatrix qui l'a tuée, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa douleur muette valait toutes les réponses du monde.

"Je suppose qu'elle aussi, alors... J'espère que Narcissa s'en remettra."

L'Auror sentit son sang se figer. Lui-même avait été abattu par la guerre, mais Andromeda avait perdu des deux côtés. Tout perdu.


	3. Lacrimae

**IN MEMORIAM**

**Note :**** "Lacrimae" signifie "larmes, pleurs".  
**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient, bien sûr, à Rowling... Je n'aurais jamais tué Fred!  
**

-------------------------------------------------------

_Lacrimae  
_

Il avait cessé de compter les cadavres sur la table à partir de quarante.

Il avait renoncé à consoler les survivants, pleurant leurs morts, ne se rendant pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être encore en vie. Ceux qui désiraient mourir, pour ne plus ressentir la souffrance. Ceux qui enviaient les victimes, sans savoir que s'ils avaient été tués, ils n'auraient jamais rien eu à envier.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait pas crié. Ni quand il avait vu Lisa brisée sur le corps de Colin, ou Ginny plus pâle que la mort face aux silhouettes identiques de ses frères, l'un à terre, et l'autre tout aussi immobile et rigide, campé face à son reflet perdu.

C'était la fin. De la guerre, de leur combat.

Et la seule larme que Neville Longbottom s'autoriserait à verser serait une larme de joie, à l'idée que Bellatrix Lestrange ne nuirait plus jamais à personne.

-------------------------------------------------------


	4. Déception amère

**IN MEMORIAM  
**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout est à Rowling, mais vous le saviez déjà , non ? Et je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ce texte...  
**

**------------------------------------**

_Déception amère_**  
**

C'était la première fois.

Et elle s'en serait bien passée...

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne regrettait rien et n'aurait jamais aucun remord, mieux que ça, elle en était fière ! Fière de ses actes, de cet instant et de ce qu'il signifiait.

Mais alors pourquoi ce vide, cette déception amère ?

Toute la gloire et tout l'honneur lui revenait, à elle seule, mais étrangement, elle n'en éprouvait qu'un sentiment de malaise...

Pourquoi elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus fidèle servante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, contrairement à son habitude, du fait d'avoir assassiné son ennemi de toujours, Sirius Black ?

-----------------------------------


	5. Resurrection

**IN MEMORIAM  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling! **

-------------------------------

**Résurrection **

Elle ne le supporterait plus.

Tous ces pleurs, toutes ces larmes, toute cette tristesse. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que se reconstruire ne signifiait pas forcément oublier ?

Elle souffrait. Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Chacun pansait ses blessures. Et elle n'osait pas leur dire.

Leurs morts étaient aussi les siens ! Elle ne pouvait pas leur être étrangère à ce point...

Fleur avait fait tout pour consoler Molly, essuyer les larmes de Bill, irriter Ginny pour la détourner de sa souffrance. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle aurait pu retourner en France, mais elle ne voulait pas. Il lui fallait simplement trouver l'espoir. Car ceux qu'elle aimait n'en avait plus.

Peut-être qu'à ce moment, si elle avait su qu'un enfant débutait sa vie dans son ventre, elle n'aurait pas eu finalement besoin de dire à son mari ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient pas disputés. Peut-être Molly aurait-elle alors appris la nouvelle d'une autre manière. Peut-être les Weasley ne se seraient pas tous ligués contre elle. Peut-être on n'aurait jamais revu cette étincelle de vie qui faisait briller leur famille de cette façon si particulière.

Et peut-être que, des mois après, Fleur ne se serait jamais sentie aussi fière d'avoir semer les graines de la résurrection de la famille Weasley.


	6. La Mort des Souvenirs

**Disclaimer: Grindelwald, Dumbledore et leur passé appartiennent à Rowling. **

-------------------------------------------------------

**La Mort des Souvenirs**

Gellert Grindelwald ne voulait pas mourir.

_Plus de 100 ans à dépérir ici comme un rat mort, et toujours pas envie de crever ?_

Non, vraiment, il ne désirait pas s'en aller. Pour où d'ailleurs ? Un paradis, une vie meilleure, la réincarnation ? Conneries ! Après la mort, il n'y avait _rien_. Ah ! Il y en avait plus d'un avec qui il aurait rêvé mener un débat sur le sujet.

Comme Albus Dumbledore, par exemple. Ils se seraient installés auprès du feu –comme au bon vieux temps- et ils auraient causé.

« Causons! » se serait-il exclamé. Regard bleu limpide. Sourire désabusé. Un siècle, c'est long.

« Eh bien, Gellert, expose ton opinion. Je suis curieux. »

Evidemment. Albus aurait été curieux. Albus avait toujours été curieux !

Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était lui le mieux informé.

_Putain de bien informé ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as pris d'aller dégringoler d'une tour d'Astronomie ? Une fin exceptionnelle, pour sûr ! Comme ta vie._

Et voilà. Grindelwald souhaitait vivre éternellement. Parce que s'il mourrait, qui se souviendrait de leurs étreintes passionnées ? De leur bonheur éphémère ? Du vrai Albus Dumbledore ?

Tout ce qui commence a une fin. Mais les souvenirs ? Non. Il ne voulait pas que les souvenirs s'échappent.


	7. 17 ans plus tard

**IN MEMORIAM  
**

**Note: Les drabbles 1, 2 et 3 ont été revus et corrigés. J'hésite à supprimer le 4 et le 5...Celui-ci est plus léger, avec les Dursley à l'honneur! (pour ceux qui se le demandent, ce texte traite de la mort de Voldemort).  
**

**Disclaimer: Ce drabble, particulièrement, a été inspiré du premier tome d'HP (et du septième, naturellement), écrit par _Mrs. J K Rowling_. Si vous reprenez votre livre, vous devriez trouver des correspondances avec certaines phrases.**

**oOo**

**17 ans plus tard...**

Mr. et Mrs. Dursley, domiciliés depuis quelques temps chez Marjorie Dursley, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Mais tout normaux qu'ils fussent, le problème était qu'ils en savaient un peu trop sur ceux qui, justement étaient impliqués dans les faits étranges ou mystérieux.

Lorsque Mr. Dursley -un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille- prit ce matin-là sa voiture pour aller au travail, il eut une impression de déjà vu en apercevant des dizaines de hiboux voler à tire d'ailes dans le ciel, en plein jour. Cette sensation s'accentua au cours de la journée, lorsque, frissonnant d'appréhension, il tenta d'ignorer la présence de passants vêtus de capes, qui déambulaient dans la rue, criant, chuchotant, assenant, s'exclamant :

« Oui, Vous-Savez-Qui ! Vaincu par Harry Potter ! »

Cet après-midi là, il fut beaucoup plus difficile pour Mr. Dursley de garder sa bonne humeur.

Après tout, la dernière fois, n'avait-il pas du adopter un gosse brailleur et bien trop anormal pour intégrer la famille ?

Il haïssait les jours comme ceux-là, où Tom Marvolo Riddle, connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemrot, était défait par Harry Potter. Vraiment.


	8. Ceux qui se sont sacrifiés

**IN MEMORIAM**

**Mention spéciale pour Severus Rogue, qui voulait un chapitre dédié à Snape. Le voilà!  
**

**Merci à Archea pour ses conseils et ses corrections! (et ses fics, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... ^^')**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling, pour changer...**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

_**Ceux qui se sont sacrifiés**_

Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui des paroles qu'il lui avait chuchotées, au creux de l'oreille, dans la froidure de l'hiver.

« Tu as vingt ans, tu es mariée à l'homme que tu avais juré de détester jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu es enceinte, tu vas te faire tuer avec tes sottises. Es-tu heureuse, Lily Evans ? »

Il l'avait appelée par le nom qu'elle ne portait plus. Il l'avait blessée avec les mots qu'elle ne supportait plus.

« Plus que toi, Severus, j'en suis sûre. »

Le baiser de princesse sur sa joue de vilain crapaud l'avait fait tressaillir. Il avait commencé à regretter ses choix. Le pire n'avait pourtant pas encore été fait. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas encore trahie.

**oOo**

Leur génération serait donc sacrifiée.

Chacun mourrait au nom de cette guerre, verserait son sang pour d'autres vies, pour d'autres morts.

Il y avait eu Potter et Lily.

Pettigrew s'était fait descendre.

Les Longbottom n'avaient pas tenu.

Une douce période était venue, où personne ne mourait, puis certains étaient même revenus à la vie.

Après, Black avait fait l'imbécile.

Des Maraudeurs, il ne resterait que des cendres.

C'était comme rayer des noms sur une liste, ils y passaient tous, les uns après les autres, ils n'y réchapperaient pas.

Severus Snape, lui, ne serait pas surpris de son sort. Il savait que ce serait bientôt son tour, que ça n'allait plus tarder.

**oOo**

Le vent gonflait sa robe noire, emmêlait ses cheveux gras et attisait sa rage.

« Severus, je t'en prie… »

Les mots faisaient vibrer ses tympans, mais il ne les comprenait plus. Seul comptait le regard bleu, le regard d'Albus plongé dans le sien, ce regard qui lui rappelait la promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire.

Haine et dégoût. De lui-même.

Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mourir. Personne n'avait le droit de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Son cœur se glaça malgré la chaleur, son expression se figea, et il bloqua sa respiration.

_Et mon âme, à moi ?_

« Avada Kedavra ! »

**oOo**

Il fixa le tableau endormi d'Albus, accroché au mur.

Le parchemin entre ses doigts, où les étudiants assassinés au cours de l'été avaient été réduits à des noms tracés à la plume.

Sa baguette posée sur le bureau, qu'il considérait souillée depuis cette nuit-là, sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il repensa à la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait manipulé, aux yeux doux de Lily, au regard désespéré de Potter. Aux injures à peine dissimulées de Minerva.

Il se remémora les cris de ses élèves, la veille, dans les cachots.

Severus Snape soupira de résignation. Il s'était définitivement fait avoir.

**oOo**

« Severus, tu sais que tu n'as rien à te reprocher en ce qui concerne l'enlèvement de la petite Lovegood, il est inutile de ruminer cette histoire… »

Snape crispa ses doigts sur sa plume et renifla dédaigneusement, sans lever les yeux des papiers jonchant son bureau. Le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je ne crois pas avoir de conseils à recevoir d'un tableau. J'accepte vos recommandations pour les petites histoires que vous savez, car je vous considère comme le recueil de sa mémoire, mais gardez votre sentimentalité pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas lui. »

L'homme ne vit pas le sourire à la fois triste et satisfait qui fleurit sur les lèvres du portrait.

« Je suis content qu'après toutes ces années, tu aies compris que rien de peut ramener les morts à la vie. Tu fais preuve d'une grande sagesse, Severus. »

Snape soupira. Il était difficile d'ignorer la lueur perçante des yeux de la représentation de Dumbledore.

**oOo**

L'ombre de ses pas, l'ombre de son ombre qui profanait Hogwarts.

Severus Snape avait tenté de se persuader qu'il faisait pour le mieux, malgré les cris des élèves, les morts, la souffrance et la tyrannie. Qu'à ce jour, sa présence apportait quelque chose à cette école, que, malgré la marque affreuse sur son bras, la noirceur dans son corps, il continuait d'être une barrière entre les Ténèbres et les enfants.

Mais quand ses yeux caressaient, au loin, la silhouette sombre de Lord Voldemort, déterrant la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore, il ne sentait que son impuissance et en doutait du plus profond de son âme.

**oOo**

_Malgré la chaleur étouffante et sombre des sous-sols du tunnel, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. _

_Un hurlement inhumain vibra le long de sa colonne vertébrale et vrilla ses tympans._

_Une certitude pulsait comme le sang contre ses tempes et dans ses veines._

_Il n'en ressortirait pas vivant._

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les parois humides du souterrain et étouffait ses songes.

Il n'était plus qu'instincts et sensations.

La seule pensée cohérente dans le brouillard et la sueur de son esprit était cette affreuse impression de se conduire comme un parfait Gryffondor en courant ainsi à sa perte. En retournant, plus de vingt ans plus tard, dans la Cabane Hurlante.


	9. Les Oiseaux sauvages

**IN MEMORIAM**

**NdA: Encore une suite de drabbles, on revient sur la mort de Fred, mais du point de vue de Molly cette fois.  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling, bien sûr; exceptionnellement, un petit clin d'oeil à Boris Vian et son Arrache-Coeur! Ceux qui ont lu comprendront.**

**AVERTISSEMENT: ne convient pas au public dépressif, nostalgique ou à ceux-qui-ne-sont-pas-en-vacances-mais-qui-aimeraient-bien-l'être/ Référence au cinquième chapitre: Résurrection.  
**

* * *

_**Les Oiseaux sauvages**_

Ce n'est que maintenant que Molly se rend compte qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle s'était interdit de faire.

Elle espérait encore.

Elle espérait toujours, malgré la raison et ses exhortations au réalisme, malgré les drames et les désillusions. Elle avait continué à espérer que ses enfants seraient épargnés.

Et là, devant le corps sans vie de son fils, devant ses cheveux roux souillés de sang, elle revient à la réalité et elle a mal. Elle souffre, elle sait que tout le monde mourra bien un jour, et elle sent son cœur transpercé quand elle pense que même ses bébés ne pourront rien y faire.

Elle s'en fiche que la guerre soit finie, qu'aujourd'hui, seul Fred soit étendu par terre, elle a peur pour tous, elle a mal pour eux, elle ne veut plus qu'ils la quittent.

Elle voudrait qu'ils soient immortels.

**oOo**

« Si vous voulez pas qu'i bougent, z'avez qu'à les mettre en cage ! »

C'est un vieil homme étrange aux yeux bleus pétillants, toujours suivi d'une chèvre, qui lui a dit ces mots, des années auparavant, de sa voix bourrue mais transperçante. Le gérant du bar où elle est allée récupérée les carcasses éteintes de ses jumeaux de fils après une nuit de beuverie.

Mais Molly Weasley n'est pas le genre de mère qui enferme leurs enfants dans des cages. Elle les a élevés et les a aidés à s'envoler.

Mais aujourd'hui, un de ses oiseaux sauvages est mort.

**oOo**

Molly est attirée par les éclats de voix. Elle voit de la lumière, mais elle n'entre pas. Elle n'ose pas déranger ses enfants, qui se tiennent là, droits comme des guerriers sur le pied de guerre. Ils sont tous présents, sauf Fred. Sauf George.

« Maman n'a aucun problème Gin ! »

C'est Bill, le rouge aux joues, les yeux brillants. Il ne veut pas dire la vérité. Il espère encore tous les sauver.

« Aucun problème ? » s'insurge son unique fille, la princesse de son père. « Par les tripes de Merlin, tu es aveugle ? Elle se donne des airs de montagne à se tenir droite, mais elle est simplement raide et vide! Elle s'épuise à tenir un rôle qu'on ne lui a pas demandé de jouer ! »

Ron lui tend une main secourable, Percy essuie ses lunettes d'un air si coupable qu'on pourrait croire qu'il vient de commettre un meurtre, Charlie fait le tour de la pièce comme les dragons qu'il garde en cage.

« Elle n'a aucun problème, répète durement l'aîné, excepté la mort de son fils. Elle survit comme elle peut. »

C'est comme un point final, donné sur un ton définitif et blessé. Bill n'avait pas l'intention d'être si froid, mais Ginny ne comprenait pas. Elle n'a pas d'enfant…

Finalement, Molly s'en va. Elle savait qu'elle ne les bernerait pas longtemps.

**oOo**

Sans Gred, il n'y a plus de Forge.

Il n'y a plus de Fred, ce n'est plus vraiment George.

Quelque part, il pense comme il a toujours pensé. A demi. L'autre moitié n'est pas dans ses cordes. Il ne peut pas jouer le rôle d'un autre. De l'Autre.

Quand Molly pleure, elle pleure un peu pour l'un, un peu pour l'autre. Pour celui qui est parti et pour celui qui reste. Dans ces cauchemars, c'est Fred, et c'est George. Et aucun des deux à la fois.

Mais s'il y a bien une personne pour laquelle elle accepte de se relever, c'est lui, son fils amputé. Elle veut bien fermer les yeux, se tenir droite et l'aider à avancer. Au fond, elle a besoin qu'il continue à vivre pour deux.

**oOo**

Elles se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, elle se reconnaissant dans la pâleur de leur teint.

C'est la même douleur, Molly le sait. Peu importe que la mort de son enfant lui en laisse toujours six autres, alors qu'Andromeda se retrouve seule avec Teddy. C'est la même douleur.

Elles ont porté leur bébé près de leur sein, elles ont senti leur petit cœur contre le leur, ce cœur qui ne bat plus.

Molly détourne les yeux. Si elle veut continuer d'être forte, si elle veut garder bonne figure, elle ne doit pas faire face à cette femme qui lui est si semblable dans sa souffrance.

**oOo**

Malgré tout cela, Molly n'oublie pas Arthur. Elle n'oublie jamais Arthur, qui la tient toutes les nuits dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle s'éveille en sursaut de ses rêves peuplés de lumière verte, de chevelure rousse teintée de rouge sang et de cris d'enfants.

Arthur, qui lui dit qu'elle a gardé son courage de Gryffondor. Arthur qui souffre aussi, mais en silence, et qui ne courbe jamais la tête.

Elle l'admire, le père de l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. Elle l'aime comme au premier jour, mais d'un amour teinté de plus de chagrin, de plus de sel et de plus de sang.

**oOo**

Finalement, c'est Fleur qui, seule, a su comment agir, quoi dire, pour les faire enrager, les rassembler, les ressusciter.

Sous le regard triste et tendre d'Arthur, la lueur sans vie dans les yeux de George s'est remplacée, non pas par ce qu'aurait voulu toute mère – la joie et le bonheur – mais ce dont Molly Weasley doit se contenter : la colère du juste et la volonté du brave.

Un sourire, une parole, une étincelle et la mère en deuil peut enfin commencer à rebâtir sur les cendres que la mort de son enfant a laissées.


	10. Sorts funèbres

**IN MEMORIAM**

**Note: Minerva center, allusion à du Grindeldore. **

**Je vais bientôt publier un OS où je reparlerai (assez brièvement) de cet enterrement très discret (avec aussi comme couple principal GG/AD, ainsi qu'un autre slash qui restera secret pour le moment!). Si certains sont intéressés...  
**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling, je ne gagne pas un rond, rien d'inhabituel!**

* * *

_**Sorts funèbres**_

« Je vais devoir m'absenter pour la journée. Probablement jusqu'à demain matin. »

La voix de Minerva résonne, forte et froide. Malgré la peine, la colère et le vent. Malgré la silhouette de Voldemort qui profane la tombe d'Albus, sur le sol même de Hogwarts.

Severus lève un regard vide vers elle. Son visage est translucide.

« J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions avec Filius, il me remplacera. »

Une rafale fait claquer ses robes et emporte ses paroles un peu plus loin. Snape paraît fondre dans la bise, mais elle n'a plus la force de jubiler, le voyant si frêle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sent capable que de suivre, aveugle et sourde, les instructions que Dumbledore lui a laissées. Et elle va quitter le château, la ville, le pays, bien qu'elle s'en veuille, au fond, d'être si soulagée de s'échapper enfin, d'abandonner ses élèves à la pierre et à la peur.

**oOo**

_Et ainsi, vous l'avez suivi dans la mort…_

Minerva baisse les yeux sur la forme décharnée et squelettique de Gellert Grindelwald, et sur ses lèvres sèches où repose le fantôme de son dernier sourire. Quelque chose de vieux et de fragile semble se faner en elle comme une fleur dans un vase.

Cependant, elle ravale bien vite ses émotions et jette un regard strict dont le mépris transpire au directeur de la forteresse. Elle ne ressent pas une once de respect pour un homme si insouciant de la vie, si indifférent à la mort. Et qui clame, sans ciller, qu'il n'est aucunement responsable ni concerné par un décès dans sa prison, qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre, commis par Voldemort en personne, ou alors d'un suicide.

Minerva remonte ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez.

« Je m'en charge, vous pouvez me laisser. »

Il lui reste seulement à trouver la manière d'honorer le corps de ce sorcier, ancien mage noir ou non, par respect pour sa fin, par respect pour Albus Dumbledore.

**  
oOo**

Cela a pris du temps.

Le temps de trouver un endroit où laisser reposer la dépouille - que Minerva a refusé de bruler : pour elle, un homme qui a accepté l'inévitable, l'inacceptable, a gagné un sommeil sous la terre, sous les cris et sous la peine – car malgré tout, elle ne peut décemment le porter auprès d'Albus dans l'enceinte de Hogwarts.

Elle a finalement choisi Godric's Hollow, où les deux hommes se sont rencontrés, où ils ont partagé ces deux mois d'été et de torpeur qu'Albus lui a brièvement évoqués – des merveilles plein les yeux – puisqu'elle sait que ces semaines ont été celles qui ont compté, bien plus que la suite, la douleur, le sang et la mort…

Minerva souhaiterait ne jamais devoir exécuter une tache aussi sombre d'un coup de baguette, et ne jamais avoir à teinter irrémédiablement sa magie d'une couleur aussi amère. Mais lorsque la terre recouvre la carcasse distordue de Gellert Grindelwald, elle est emplie d'une paix qu'aucune Marraine la bonne fée ne pourrait apporter.


End file.
